Heretofore, methods for applying (or printing) a wooden pattern on the body surface of a metal golf club head, is by immersing the body into a vessel in which a painting liquid, chiefly consisting of urethane resins, is flowing in one direction. However the pattern produced is a veneer like stripe pattern not having a good appearance.